


Come Home with Me

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: This is a ficlet prompted by a line (see title). Just a little unconnected scene without explanation.





	

**“Come home with me.”**

* 

“C’mon,” he said when she’d sat down in response, tugging at her arm, trying to get her to stand up.

“No,” she said, sounding more mournful than final.

“Why not?” Finn let go of her elbow and stepped back to look at her, a pile of clothes filled with booze, held up by the curb. Still, she was adorably magnificent. Maybe even more than usual.

“Because you just feel sorry for me, and I can be …” Rae shook her head at her own words. “I mean, I can do it … I don’t need help or … whatever.”

Finn sighed. “And if I disagree with you?”

She shook her head at the pavement. “Nah. Dun’t matter.” A throb of sobriety shot through her as she drew in a shuddering breath and looked up at him. “Which part?”

“Hmm?” He was a little confused. He’d had a fair skinful himself.

“What part do you disagree with?” Her eyes were wide and open, and he felt like the wrong words falling from his mouth would wound her. He didn’t want to hurt her; he just wanted to gather her up and take her back to his and tuck her into those crisp sheets and feed her toast in the morning. So he replayed her words and said, emphatic:

“I don’t feel sorry for you, Rae.”

A wobbly smile quivered onto her face. “No?”

“No, of course I don’t. Now will you come on?” he pleaded, tucking his left hand in his jacket pocket and holding the right one out for her to grasp.

She didn’t take it, instead using both her hands to push herself up from the pavement. When she was standing, though she was wobbling as much as her smile a moment earlier, she did let his fingers snake in between hers, and didn’t complain when he switched hands to put his arm around her waist.

Rae sighed and held her free hand to her head. Standing had redistributed the alcohol and she was drunker than the previous moment. “Where’re we going?” she asked, the thread having been lost.

“Home. We’re going home, Rae.”


End file.
